


Undead But Not Unloved

by APHTrashbin (verfens)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, M/M, Multi, Succubus!Hungary, Vampire!Prussia, Zombie(ish)!Austria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/pseuds/APHTrashbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vampire Gilbert is woken from his self-implemented slumber to act as the body guard for a young succubus and her undead zombie master from the angels above and the demons below.  Bloodstained innocence, and the horrific feeling of regret taints three undead, and it will be their moral greyness which ultimately unites them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their Meeting, Uncertain

When the light hit his face, his initial reaction was a groan, of  _not fucking this shit._  "Get up!" He heard a bossy woman's voice come from above. "Or we'll find out how a stake really feels, won't we? But you might be a tad bit more dead! Up!"

Red eyes opened- with malice laced in his expression, his lips curled up and his eyebrows dropped to a deadpan, the man looking up at the light above him, seeing the vague outline of a woman, but  _no smell of blood and no sound of a heartbeat._ Hm.

He sat up, grumbling with irritation. "Ugh, this better be good…" The white haired man looked at the light, his red eyes narrowed at the figure, which perked up at the sound of his gravelly unused voice.

"Ah! So you are alive!" She said, pleased. "Or, at least, as alive as a member of the Undead could be!"

Gilbert Beilschmidt, fucking  _pissed,_ and really, really  _hungry_  at this point, mocked her in a whispered mimic of her words, before he jumped out of his coffin, which had been dug down to and broken into. Smart woman. She hadn't gotten close to him while she woke him up. "I'm a fucking vampire, what the fuck did you expect? Typically, like you mentioned earlier." He growled, snapping his neck slightly to fix the alignment. He had probably had night terrors in his "sleep"…well, that, or he had gone to bed with a broken neck…which wasn't  _entirely_ out of the question, but unlikely. "We tend to  _not die._  Well." He snorted. "'Cept for the wayward stake, that is." He shook out his old bones, turning to look at the voluptuous woman before him, and he snorted.

"Oh. So THAT'S why there was no heartbeat." He snickered. "Ain't got nothin' for me. You might not like me when I'm this hungry…"

"Oh, I've heard." She said with delight, looking him over with curious green eyes. "You're not you when you're hungry, Beilschmidt. Your reputation precedes you."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved a hand as he rolled his neck around, cracking his knuckles and licking his lips for any taste of his last meal, finding none and growling. "You woke me up. Whaddya want,  _Fräulein_?"

The brown-haired vixen of a demon smiled enigmatically, before she tossed him a red bag. "What the fuck is this?" Gilbert said grouchily,  _not_ on board with  _bagged blood._

"You know precisely what that is!" She said, pursing her lips. "I thought you'd act more lively. Apparently you're a little ball of energy once you get going… But that's what the demons of hell tell me, anyway." She smiled, winking at him. The succubus stood, tilting her head down. "Well, eat up. Before you try and eat me, anyway, which we both seem to know is a fruitless effort, but you wouldn't be the first of your kind to try me. I'm Elizabeta, a succubus, if you hadn't figured that out." She walked with certain coyness, and placed her comforting hands on his shoulders, which the vampire brushed off as he forcefully bit down into the bag, ripping it open and  _feeding._ "My, aren't you hungry?" She said with some delight, patting his back as she sat next to him, the vampire licking the bag for what it was worth before tossing it to the side.

"Ugh." He muttered. "I got myself buried for a fucking reason. I'm still not on board with this undead shit…"

The woman, Elizabeta, smiled at him, but squeezed his shoulder tighter. "Ah, well, you are legend, very much literally  _infamous_  in hell." She gave a crooked grin. "A strong vampire such as yourself is sought after. Plus, you're the only vampire I've ever heard of who has survived a staking."

Gilbert grumbled still, scratching the back of his neck with his long, claw-like fingernails. "Yeah. Infamous, eh?" He chortled. "They must not remember me well. You seem young,  _Fräulein_  Succubae." He waggled his white eyebrows suggestively. "Post 19th Century, if I'd have to pick a time…"

"Ohhh, you." She said, laughing lightly. "But yes, you are correct." Her tail swished from side to side, her smile coy. "Humans do have an awful lot of influence on our appearance, and them starting to find us as…attractive, did have a change on our general appearance. I was borne post WWII."

He nodded. "That era did make a fine crop of demons, if I remember correctly." He yawned. "But, you  _have_ heard of me…which means something, I suspect? You sought me out, despite how I did my best to hide myself all those years ago…" He yawned. "How many years has it been?"

"Since you were last seen?" The woman tilted her head, thinking, her tail wrapping itself around her arm. "Maybe…45 years? Something like that- I tend to not care for human times any longer, I am so detached from what I once was."

Gilbert stretched a bit more, swinging his arms around a bit, rolling his head around to get the crooks out of his neck. "Either way, you broke my streak. I was nearly at 50 years! C'mon…" He grinned, his fangs gleaming in the pale lighting. "Surely you had a good reason? You know that I am a demon killer, correct?"

The succubus paled a bit, but nodded. "Correct, that part of your tale…has been regaled, as well. Hence, the use of "infamous"." She murmured. "However, I came to you…for assistance, I suppose."

"Oh?" He nodded, curious as to why a young demon girl such as herself was getting into that a vampire, and a vampire who oft had a taste for demon blood at that, was a option to go to for  _help_. "Well, why? Why desire my assistance? Mine, of all people…er, demons?" He shrugged. "I don't like thinking of what I've become, honestly… I get…" He paused, looking for the right wording, his face screwed up in thought. "Emotional? Not even that, so much as  _fucking pissed._ " He laughed.

The woman had rapidly lost interest. "Look, uh, as much as I'd love to listen to you mansplain your problems, I have an issue of life and death? That's actually a horrible juxtapose considering the fact we are both, basically dead, but…" She sighed, at a loss for words. "…I'm being chased. My partner and I, we both are."

"And that's my problem,  _why_?" He asked, laughing suddenly, Gilbert starting at her incredulously. "Maybe I should kill you here, make a deal with whoever  _wants_ you both dead! I would be able to be reburied, and that would be that. Hiding place secured, all that, yanno?"

"Yes, well, technically, I couldn't let either of you leave here unnoticed." The female demon jumped a bit, her tail going straight behind her, before she hid behind Gilbert.

The vampire let her, red eyes looking up to the source- an unfortunately familiar blonde haired asshole.

"Yo! If it aint the good ol' Kirkland himself!" Gilbert laughed. "You really chasin' down a succubus Artie?" He sneered. "Don't know who you pissed off to get assigned a shit job like that, but  _damn_ , you must have really,  _really_ pissed em' off!" He leaned back against the crates he had been previously sitting on, looking up for an explanation.

"It's not her I'm after." The angel above him gave him a condescending look. "It's her partner. A lich of his power cannot be allowed to go on."

"A  _lieche_?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

The angel, who had a tendency to explain when he should be focused on killing his enemy, followed Gilbert's precise pattern of behavior. "Roderich Edelstein. I vaguely remember reading that you had dealings with him in the Great War, Beilschmidt." To this, Gilbert nodded.

"Roddy? Yeah. He managed to find a pathway to immortality?" The vampire snorted. "Nice. What a shitty path to go down as well! How corpse-like is he?"

Arthur nodded emphatically, before the angel froze, and gave him a flat look. "You're doing this to me again, I know you are." He muttered beneath his breath. "And I fell for it again. Ugh. Bullocks." He materialized his bow and arrows, pointing one straight at Elizabeta, who squeaked in fear. "Gilbert, give me the girl, and we can make some accommodations for you up above. You have garnered some attention as a demon killer, I'm sure we can make an…exception, for your bloodlust." He said, with plenty of disdain.

The vampire grinned. "Ahh, you're starting to catch onto that game we have, then?" He laughed, and raised an eyebrow. "You're after them? They're your assignment, angel boy?" And Arthur nodded, refusing to get caught in the "game" with him again, almost snarling at him his sneer was so big. "Damn, goin' with you and dealin with the featherbrains, or aid this demon and her partner, a man I disliked in his lifetime and almost certainly will despise in his near-death?" He hummed, pretending to contemplate. "Well, if I help her, I'm almost certain to piss you off! That's my answer!" He laughed, and his wings, white and batlike, emerged from his back, and he took flight, making Kirkland dodge him suddenly, into the stack of crates behind him. The incompetent angel gasped as he hit them, going forward and getting smothered underneath them.

Gilbert went down for the girl, laughing as he scooped her up with one arm, and then told her to grab Arthur, the angel dazed and confused as he was scooped up into the vampire's grip. The three of them, led by Gilbert, left the area quickly enough, Gilbert flying out into the night. "Where to,  _Fräulein_?" He asked in a cheeky voice, the Succubae hanging onto him in terror as he flew far from the ground below, the town lights fading into small glimmers.

"U-Uh…" She shook a bit. "We are camped in Italy, at the moment…so, south of here." Elizabeta looked at the angel he was carrying with confusion. "What are you going to do with him?" She asked Gilbert, her curiosity tainted by fear.

"Oh. I was gonna drop him off in a church." He laughed. "Get him off my scent, yanno? I'm sure he'd love to wake up there!"

And after a bit of flying, the three descended to a church in the outskirts of Germany, where Gilbert had been sleeping for all this time, and dumped the angel on the doorstep, before leaving, the vampire being purposefully rough with the demon, who clung to him as he rose into the air.

"C-Can you stop flying like this!" She screamed as the air whipped around them, her face contorted with fear, eyes wide like the day she had died and come back as this. "I don't like heights!" She gripped him tighter. "Please! I'm scared!"

Her admittance to this made him soften somewhat. The pale vampire evened out his flight, and allowed her to climb onto his back.

Something about this girl was familiar to him, though he didn't want to put an incredible amount of thought into that. "I'm unsure where you need me to put you, so, I'm going to land!" He said once the lights of Italy were beneath him. He landed, and the succubus shook slightly as she looked at him with curiosity.

"You know sir Edelstein?" She asked, stretching a bit, and Gilbert put the large white bat wings back into the hiding place in his back.

"Yeah, you could say we know one another. Why are you working for a  _lieche, Fräulein?"_ The vampire asked, suspicious. "Can't be by choice. He's still…annoyingly mortal, though he has been preserved by the spell he had someone else cast on him- since I know he couldn't have been that intelligent  _or_ gifted to cast a spell like that."

The brown haired demon fiddled with the end of her short skirt. "We met in the second World War." She admitted. "When I was…human." She murmured that word with a sort of reverence, or perhaps, regret, "I was…frequently given his business. Once I was dead…" She coughed, biting her lip in embarrassment. "He found me, and I was surprised he even  _saw_  me, before he revealed he was dead just as well."

"Ah." He said in understanding, sighing. "Either way, you should get away from that man- he's shrewd and oftentimes cruel. Not worth my trouble, though I suppose I should drop in a line. For the sake of telling him he wasn't right about me." Gilbert grinned. "Yeah! He told me that I was a dead man, not going anywhere in life while he was on some  _bullshit_ quest for immortality. That I wouldn't ever see the things he would." He chuckled. "Oh yeah. This would piss him off alright."

The woman smiled at him, and nodded, not really sure why Gilbert was so happy about that.

And so, the two mismatched evils of the night went off into the cities of Italy, their history of bloodstained innocence not standing out to the other in the slightest.


	2. Their Mission, Sinful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The succubus Elizabeta takes the vampire Gilbert to her partner, the lich Roderich. The three mismatched evils all realize the fires of hell lick at their heels, and the fury of angels reaches down from above- and the two ask Gilbert to join them on their quest to make death meaningless, so as to remove the Judgment put on them by heaven above.

"A Succubus and a Vampire walk into a weird old mansion to meet their friend the  _lieche,_ " Gilbert said airily, his mouth on the verge of a smirk, walking in as he edited his appearance slightly, letting his pointed ears and glowing eyes become more humanlike as he approached the man- if he could call him that- in front of him. Said man jumped at the new, yet familiar voice. He turned around, and Gilbert's mouth twitched into a larger smirk. "That's it. That's the joke. Damn. Roderich Edelstein, you  _had_ to pick one of the  _ugliest_  forms of immortality."

The man, Roderich Edelstein, was largely recognizable by his  _smell_ \- though it was tainted by the scents of others on him. Purple eyes that glowed stared at the man before him, unwilling to believe it, the evidence that was put before him. As his body had decayed with time, he had obviously put new skin on top of it, trying to make himself seem more  _alive._

"I would be damned if I already wasn't." Roderich muttered, opening his mouth quietly, revealing pearly white teeth and an obviously transplanted tongue, but still, the same, annoying voice. But, perhaps it had lost some of the pompousness Gilbert had known it to have in life. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, the annoying little soldier who never seemed capable of death." He grumbled. "So, you were,  _truly,_  incapable of death. You were, and still remain, a vampire?" He asked, genuinely curious. "Looking back, it makes utter sense, but I did not believe in those things in my natural lifetime, and so could not see the truth."

"Correct!" He laughed. "Personally, I did try and warn you of what immortality would bring you, but you did not see to heed my warnings."

Roderich muttered curses below his breath, making Gilbert grin larger, revealing his large and rather frightening fangs. "Who is your master?" Roderich asked, "Or, do you even have one?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I suppose my master would have been the vampire who turned me, but…" He grinned again, this time anger and something darker below the surface. "I did kill him myself, so…Perhaps I have no master."

Elizabeta and Roderich looked surprised at that. "You have no master? I mean- that's what I expected…but to be so young…" Elizabeta said, aghast, and Gilbert nodded emphatically, tilting his head to the side to look at her with some humor.

"You might say I got lucky." He chuckled once more. "I had some unfinished business when he drank me dry, and turned myself into this foul beast." He rolled his head around, transforming his human visage into something far more frightening, his fingers elongating and growing claws, the two subtle fangs growing alongside a mouthful of others, his naturally red eyes letting the color bleed onto the white, staining the human appearance until the whole eye was a deep blood red. His back groaned before a sharp  _crack_  resounded in the room, his back breaking, growing larger to accommodate his beastly appearance. He kept his hair the way it was, unwilling to give himself up that much. "This before you- this foul creature- is how he made me. And with time, I was able to find myself in that monster once again." And he shrunk once again, lean- almost malnourished looking, with strength hidden under a weak appearance, the red leaving the white of his eyes and settling back where it belonged, though his eyes still glowed with a hidden power, like a mirror put behind the pupils. "It took time of course." Gilbert murmured as he watched his claws retract into innocent-looking fingernails. "And in that time, I had murdered many in my bloodshed and rage- including every vampire I could find in the region along with a few demons." He shrugged. "Left a lot of both those above and below confused about me, and my intentions."

"Without a doubt, I'm certain." Roderich murmured, examining his human appearance. "Angels would want you to be damned for your crimes, but then again- you killed their enemies as well…Demons would love your blood thirst, but…you killed your own kind, and some of theirs as well." He nodded. "Both would desire your ally ship…But, I imagine a man like you with those options, you would choose another, if possible."

Gilbert nodded, laughing. "I hid within human crowds. It did get me into a few close calls, as the fine  _Lilion_  undoubtedly knows at this point- I have survived a staking…though perhaps by default only." He murmured, thoughtful. "And you, you found immortality alright."

"I would have to say you were right about my foolish mortal quest." Roderich said, examining his decaying hand. "And my dear partner here, Elizabeta, she wanted protection…from both heaven and hell. So, now knowing that you are what you are, her choice in bodyguard makes a good deal of sense." Roderich put on his old time-y glasses, and snapped his fingers, turning his zombie-like appearance into a more suitable human form. "Someone wanted by both heaven and hell, like us…that person would make a fine ally." Roderich sniffed. "If you so choose to be ours, I would like it very much." He nodded curtly.

Gilbert looked around, sighing. "And what's in it for me?" He asked, curious.

"The fruits of our labor." Roderich said, purple eyes sharply looking at him. "Do you not wonder why we are hunted so?" The man said, snapping his fingers and letting his tangled mop of brown hair become an elegant short look, making him look as he had in life.

"I wondered why they sent an angel like Arthur after you, of course." He nodded, looking to where the succubus was similarly hiding her demonic appearance, her horns vanishing and her tail being slipped away, her revealing dress becoming a polite and unassuming one which went down to her knees.

Elizabeta smiled at him, shaking out her brown hair. "It is because we seek to destroy the current binds that tie us to this position." She said, sighing. "Roderich wishes he could die without being damned as I am, and I seek another try in life. My trial in Heaven was all but fair, you see." She sighed. "We seek another chance at life, a true life…one unhindered by these bonds of darkness."

Gilbert nodded, tilting his head. "Interesting… you seek to rid yourself of the stench of evil…" A smile slowly grew on his face. "I will join you for the moment, at the very least…"

Roderich nodded, and put on a coat to cover up his shirt, which upon the use of magic, was no longer ragged, but refined. "You quite literally look like you were dragged out of hell, Beilschmidt." He sniffed. "You might want to dress up a bit. We're going out on an expedition. We may require someone of your sort."

Gilbert grinned, and out of the darkness fashioned himself a fine suit, based off a more modern look- or at least, what he had seen as he had flown over the country of Italy. Roderich grumbled at this, clearly displeased in getting outdone by his once-rival soldier.

XXXXX

The trio of strange creatures walked through the night, Gilbert complaining as he saw the first etches of light in the sky. "We better hurry! I do have that rather bothersome sun allergy!" He said, giving Elizabeta a look when she chuckled.

"I wouldn't call it a sun allergy…" She murmured, "So much as a sun execution. Although, are you  _certain_ you're injured by sunlight?" She asked, giving him a mischievous look. "Are you _sure_ you don't….  _Sparkle?"_

Roderich snickered. "That would be a sight to see, Beilschmidt. I would honestly love to see you pull that off…"

Gilbert snarled a bit, baring his fangs without any real meanness behind them. "Oh, why do I get the feeling you two are referencing some bullshit from the time period where I slept?" He asked, rolling his glowing red eyes. Elizabeta nudged Roderich with her elbow, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh yes, dearie oh my." She snorted. "I'm so sorry, dear  _Edward_." Roderich stifled a chuckle while Elizabeta made goo-goo eyes, pursing her lips and making kissy sounds.

"The author of that godforsaken novel would be so disappointed to meet you, Gilbert." The man said coolly. "Not that I expect you to understand that sort of thing. You never pegged me as one to read literature, not even the bad sort."

Gilbert gave him a sideways look. "What? Dude, you don't even know how I became a vampire, and you're giving me  _that shit?_ " He made a face. "I was literate far before my death, thank you very much."

"Where were you born?" Elizabeta chirped. "As in, transformed of course!" She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling at him seductively, obviously trying to wrangle information out of him.

"I was made into a vampire in the 1721 attacks in East Prussia." He grumbled, admitting his age, and making Eliza nod, before she frowned, bewildered.

"You're…over 300 years old?" She blinked rapidly, her mouth gaping open, as she looked him over. "Man. What the fuck? How old were you when you got turned?"

"I'm 23." He said, rolling his eyes. "I was born at the end of the 17th century, in Berlin."

Roderich snickered. "So, in your lifetime, you saw the rise, and the fall of the country you claimed to love so much in the War?" He poked fun at the vampire, and the albino rolled his eyes, displeased.

"Yeah, yeah. I was Prussian. For real." He admitted. "And I knew a lot of really cool people."

Elizabeta looked deep in thought, before she raised her eyes back up to meet his. "If you were born in the year 1698, where did you learn to read? If you were so  _literate_?" She frowned. "If you were born in Berlin, that means…you had to be a noble, or you had to be involved in the Church, so which is it, Gilbert?" She grinned, her silky voice feeling oily on Gilbert's ears. He shivered, shaking her off.

"Ugh,  _Lilion,_  you should know that your wily ways do not have  _any_  effect on my kind." He said, before he donned a smug grin. "But, I imagine it's useful when you're getting information out of Roderich, eh? He's still all too mortal."

Roderich looked indignant and turned to Elizabeta and Gilbert, looking at the succubus with rising suspicion, but Elizabeta bounced over to him after letting Gilbert go, and simply kissed him to make him stop in his tracks, going dreamy-eyed. When Gilbert raised an eyebrow for an explanation, the demon shrugged, as though saying " _what, it's a useful trick."_

However, as the sun crested over the horizon, Gilbert lost his consciousness, and his personality was replaced by base instinct. His last line of thought was gone too fast to say, but it was somewhere along the line of " _shit._ "

XXXXX

When Gilbert hissed as a wayward beam of sunlight touched his face and burned him, the vampire took an inhuman jump back to hide in the shadows, his red eyes glowing with a beastly look just beneath the surface, his fangs growing in response to fear, his body ready to evaporate into darkness and find some dark catacomb to hide in- which Elizabeta was sure he could do, and she was also certain he'd be a  _beast_ to find again.

She gripped him, and Roderich, who was still looking mushy and in lust. "We move. Now. We're almost at the cathedral." The succubus bent down a little telling Gilbert to pull in his extremities, before she sprinted forward, running fast and attempting to stay in the shadows, but not always being able to, hearing her vampiric charge hissing and then, moaning in pain, the sun burning him every time it touched his skin.

Soon enough, they were at the cathedral, and a young Priest was looking at the trio with concern, questioning what was wrong with them. "No time to explain." Elizabeta said with a demonic growl, making the Italian jump back in surprise, before he gripped his cross with shaking hands, whispering in Latin for God to save him, and she growled again, shaking off the evil energy. "Ugh. Sorry." She shivered upon taking another step forward. That was right. She wasn't welcome here anymore- she was worse than a whore in church. She was the damned soul of the whore in a cathedral.

"W-What do you want, demon?" The Priest said, clearly able to see through her thinly disguised self.

"Hey. Look. I can't go in there for that precise reason." She growled. "But, these two morons can. Look after them for me, please?" She smiled, trying to look pretty, and Gilbert looked up, his eyes glowing red, and fangs bared as he looked toward the rising sun, and the Priest nearly screamed as he saw the vampire running into the shade of the cathedral like his death was on his heels, which, Elizabeta thought morbidly, she supposed was after him. The succubus smiled, and then handed him Roderich, her guise becoming thinner as she extended her hand into the sacred ground.

The succubus growled in that demonic voice again, making the Italian catholic shiver. "F-Foul demon…please, l-leave…" He said, shaking a bit.

Elizabeta looked at him, and blinked. "Oh yeah. Sorry. The bible forgets to tell you that you get stuck with a voice that sounds as though you're in a horror movie 24/7 if you're sent to Hell without voice training." She said, pleasantly, before she smiled, and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

As she watched from her invisible place in the trees above, her fine dress gone and replaced by the slutty uniform the Angels who had Judged her had thought would be funny to see her in for the rest of her days burning in the fires of Hell, Elizabeta chuckled as the human shakily said a prayer to God, and then went back inside to see the two things the demon woman had given him.

She quietly wondered if God was even listening. He certainly hadn't when she had been alive. And with that, she left to return to their hideout, hoping that Roderich and Gilbert would be able to find what they needed there, without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNND cue the end of the second chapter! This is gonna be a 7 chapter fic, I'm hoping to keep each chapter 'round 2000-3000 words for my sanity/ur ability to keep up w/ it.
> 
> It's all planned out, and im pretty happy with how I think it's gonna go right now! (th…there might be a sequel in mind…which would….have precisely 6 chapters as wellll….hn…) BUT we'll see won't we! B)
> 
> There will be a sex scene in the 4th chapter, it will be Pruhun only- but there will be mentions of previous Aushun and Pruaus (romantic and non-romantic) interaction in chapters 3 and 4. (maybe sex there too. Im fickle tho. Only chapter 4 currently has any smut in it. Again, we will see!
> 
> Upcoming chapter: Their Lord, Moribund
> 
> Summary: Roderich remembers what his life was like as he ponders if seeking another chance was truly worth it. He reminisces over his encounters with the soldier Beilschmidt, and the lady Hedervary, before thinking of how his life had ultimately ended, and deciding to continue on this path for some sort of true close for what he had become, and works alongside Father Vargas, Gilbert, and Father Vargas' charge, the amnesiac Ludwig- who seems to be drawing the attention of Gilbert.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: alright. Another pruhun au that absolutely no one asked for ! good job me!
> 
> Anyway! Gilbert is a vampire in this AU, for reasons that will become more plain as time goes on! B) He does have bat wings (white bc he's albino.) and he has been staked and survived, again, for reasons that'll be explained as time goes onnnn
> 
> Roderich is a lich in English – or a lieche as Gilbert says, (in german). While the word means "corpse" its more of a reference to a middle ages monster of sorts- a lich is a powerful king/sorcerer who puts their soul in another object to give himself immortality, and though his body still decays (hence gilberts comments about how dead he looked) he retains his intelligence. Roderich's like a smart zombie- Or somthin.
> 
> Its hard to find information about ol' Hungarian mythology! :( I was hoping to make her cooler than this but! I suppose a succubus will do. Gilbert questioning and being able to correctly point out her youth is bc it wasn't that long ago that succubae were portrayed as evil and horrific to look at. Downright ugly. The attractive, seductive portrayal is a newer trend- hence, why Elizabeta comments that their appearance is based of how humans perceive them. Later on, gilbert'll occasionally call her Lilion or Lilith's child, and this is a reference to the biblical origin of succubae- from the myth of the first bride of adam, who turned him down.
> 
> Either way! I do love receiving comments on my work ;w; im weak.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
